


Melancholia

by Kamigae



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamigae/pseuds/Kamigae
Summary: Alone in the dark, alone with his feelings, Dimitri suffered, get overhelmed by his own griefs and torments...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Melancholia

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native tongue, but I hope you will like it!

The rain hit the old monastery walls, humidity eat the stone, brick after brick. Places had been abandoned, all the souls were gone, dodging the war, the blood…

But, Dimitri wasn’t these souls. 

Sit against a old wall, half swallowed by darkness, the ancient lion was waiting. His blue eyes stared a invisible point, far ahead of him. Dried blood stained his cheeks and his blond hair strand darkened his face, threw great shadows in front of his eyes.

He looked like a dead man.

He stayed there, twisted like a beautiful devil, eyes in the void, without moving. His chest raised as rhythm of his respiration. He did fly the dust in front of his lips, the only clue about his appartenance of the world of living.

A sigh passed the barrier of his lips, raised fine particles of dirt was disappear few seconds later. His two blue orbs landed on a ghostly figure in the void right in front of him and his lips moved without him realizing it.

《You again, professor ?》

The void said nothing. Dimitri felt an unpleasant shiver ran down in his back. Something moved inside him, twisted his stomach and, at the same time, brought back memories of his life before. His father, his stepmother, Glenn, Duscur, blood, always blood….All the memories danced in an incessant litany forged by howls of strident agonies.

The violence of this vision overwhelmed him to the point that he tilted slightly back, his head hitting the wall just behind him. He lift his eyes towards the young women with melancholic orb who pierced Dimitri’s body, just like one thousand of spears had lodged in his heart.  
He was wait with this horrible pain. Something, whatever !  
A movement, a sound.

But nothing arrived. She refused to speak about him.

《Why, professor ?》He ventured to ask. Her voice seemed strangely distant.

Dimitri wanted to get rid of this memory that haunted him, this fragment of memory who clung desperately to his person. By also relieving her, maybe he will be able to do it? Perhaps by soothing his eternal sleep as he did with his loved ones who left too early….

The lion was drowning again.

The blond was close his eyes, feeling the overwhelming overwhelm him. A dark melody was play inside his head, full of griefs but meaningless. Dimitri let the dark swallow it, creep into his throats, freeze his lungs, cut his painful respiration. His whole mind was clouded, sewn in a dark and austere veil, and he seemed to sense waves of rotting flesh all around him.

He was a monster. Lost in his own melancholia, unable to save anyone. First his family, then his dear teacher and his friend Dedue…

Dimitri had failed to save anyone, and he hates himself for that.

The young men  
bowed his head, feeling tears stinging his eyes. He felt his throat tighten, preventing oxygen from invading his lungs. This feeling that we called despair, this melancholy that stifled him, gnawed at every bit of his soul, puffed out every inch of his skin in a terrible murmur, full of remorse and sadness.

Memories haunted him. With their hands full of claws and their smells of flesh, they lacerated his skin with aggressiveness, taking pleasure in tearing his body bruised by the abyss and by the too salty taste of his tears. 

When Dimitri closed his eyes, he thought he detected black butterflies dancing around his almost empty and bleak carcass. The deceased's receptacle that he was in allowed the pain to overwhelm him one last time. He could have raised his arms to welcome him more dignified, if he had wanted to. But maybe, deep down, the fear of disappearing completely, engulfed by the desolation of one's own existence …

《Dimitri ?》

The blond opened his eyes, and a breath of amazement crossed the barrier of his lips bluished by the cold.

《Professor…?》

Maybe he will wait a little longer before drowning.

Just a little bit...


End file.
